Shuten Douji Brothers
: Two twin Oni that are heavy sake-drinking masters of the sword, able to fight as a unit. The older orange brother has two-horns and breathes fire while the younger blue brother is one-horned. Character History They were both imprisoned for killing 100 Youkai while in drunked stupor, chained and restained in their cell, until Junior offered the brothers their freedom on the condition that they kill the Kakurangers for him. With the aid of the Hanarangers, the Kakurangers were stranded in the middle of the woods and separated from each other for the two brothers to fight and capture. Only Sasuke escaped the trap and managed to free the others. While the others fought the Hanarangers and Dorodoros, NinjaRed battled both brothers and managed to counter their trademark attack with multiple shadow-clones before using his Fullmoon Slash x 8 on them/the Yokai. Upon growing to seek revenge on Sasuke, Prof. Yugami provided the Shuten Douji Brothers with metallic armor where the orange one gained a drill arm and the blue gained a buzz-saw arm. They were both wiped out simultaneously by one swipe of Muteki Shogun's Flaming Sword attack after they knocked the Beast General Fighters around for a while, until the orange one injured his brother by accident. The Shuten Douji Brothers were named after the most infamous Oni in Japanese myth. The Shuten Douji Brothers reappeared, along with all the other defeated Youkai, within the Seal Door after their master Daimaou was finally contained there by the Kakurangers. Reeling that they were now powerless in captivity, the Youkai all vowed that they would one day be reborn and regain their power, cursing humanity. Personality The Shuten Doji Brothers are some of the most ruthless and evil Youkai in Kakuranger, fitting considering thier legendary basis, as they stopped at nothing to kill the Kakurangers to the point of charging right into the Flaming Swiord Attack that killed them. They are also drunkards who derink sake after every battle. Powers and abilities *'Revenge-'''The Shuten Doji Brothers are able to counter any Ninja Art teqnique just by saying @*insert ninja style name* revenge" which would send the attack straight back at the enemy and strike them down such as when this was performed to counter Jiraya's Art Of The Rocky Abyss and Sasuke's Whirldwind Art. *'United Blade-'The signature attack of the Shuten Douji Brothers which is nearly unstoppable.. The purple brother would jjump onto the orange one's shoulders before frontflipping with orange jumping behind him. Orange would then slash the enemy on the shoulder with purple striking them on the waist which would send them flying. The only way that someone can counter this is by duplicating themselves over and over again so that they would have no idea which one to attack. Notes Portrayal * ''to be added Behind the Scenes * The Shuten Douji Brothers are named after , the most infamous of all of Japan's Oni. So infamous is he, that Shuten-dōji is considered one of Japan's 3 most Evil Youkai, along with Tamamo-no-mae and Emperor Sutoku. See also References Category:Minor Youkai